geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature of Geometry Dash which provides the player the ability to build levels and share them with others online. Menu selection Level Title= When a user creates a new level, it will ask for a "Level Name". Creators are limited to a name that is 20 characters long (including spaces) and uses only letters and numbers. As of Update 1.9, the levels with no names appears as "Unnamed 0", "Unnamed 1" and so on. Once a level has been uploaded, a level's title cannot be changed. |-| Level Description (Optional)= A level's description is also another option that can be changed at the menu of a level. This feature can be far longer than titles, although its length is limited to a certain extent as well. A description is optional, unlike the title, and is generally left blank by casual creators. Unlike the title however, you can change the description after a level has been uploaded. |-| Other Menu Features= *Level Status: This shows the player the length, music, verification status, level ID and version of a level. *Right Column: This gives the player the option to delete a level, copy a level for themselves, seek help or move a level to the top of the creator's list. Level Settings Level Music= A player can choose a soundtrack from an official level in-game, or a soundtrack from Newgrounds for their level. Using custom music is done by copying and entering a song ID from the respective website URL. When using a custom song, creators also have a music editing system, in which they could change a soundtrack's offset, its level editor guidelines (to sync the level to the music), and whether the song fades in and/or out. |-| Colour Options= ]] These options change the colour of the background, the ground, lines and some objects. * BG: Modifies the background colour and transitions. Can also override the ground colour. * Object: Modifies objects' outline colour and transitions. * Line: Modifies the ground's outline colour and transitions. * Grnd: Modifies the ground's primary colour and transitions. * Grnd 2 Modifies the ground secondary color. Note that this only applies to the four new grounds introduced in Update 2.0. * 3DL:'''Modifies colour of 3D line effect. * '''Color1, Color2, Color3, Color4, Color 5, Color 6 and so on until infinity modifies simple colours of objects. With this, you can also copy a color from another color channel, and edit the hue, saturation, brightness and opacity of a color channel. |-| Level Sequencers= This modifies how a player starts a level. You can choose the form, speed, size and orientation of a level's starting sequence. Here, you can also choose the background and ground texture, the font, and the option for two-player mode. Building Assist Tools There are three types of Building Assist Tools, being the Creation, Working and Edit Tools. The Creation Tools include the Build, Edit and Delete Tabs on the bottom-left of the level editor, and are essential for level building. Build Selection Tab= There are 13 different tabs for blocks, slabs, outlines, ramps, spikes, 3D objects, portals, floor decorations, standard decorations, rhythm decorations, gears, level effects, and custom objects. Blocks Blocks are the basic building material in all Geometry Dash levels. They come in many patterns, but they all have the same hitbox (square). Blocks without outlines require the addition of them to function as solid objects, otherwise the icon can pass through them. Invisible and breakable blocks are not classed under blocks for some odd reason, instead being classed under slabs. Slabs Slabs are smaller versions of blocks with a smaller hitbox. They come in 3 different shapes, each of them with a different hitbox. Outlines Outlines are basically solid blocks, slabs, and ramps with no interior design. They are used to add "solidness" to certain blocks. Slopes These are angled blocks that allow the form to slide over without being killed. Most designs have both solid and non-outlined variants. Spikes and Thorns Spikes are the main harmful objects in levels, the other one being sawblades. They also have a fake and a invisible variant, both classed here. Thorns are variants of spikes that are usually placed on the ground and come in a variety of forms, including wave-like, squarish, and so on. 3-D Objects This tab comes in two parts: the first consists of 3-D lines that can be added on top of regular blocks, slabs, and ramps to give the impression of a 3-D object. Due to their hitbox-less quality, they can also be used to create a 'fake line' which a form can pass through. The second consists of actual 3-D elements that add the interior design to the 3-D objects, although they can also be used alone. Interactive Objects This tab consists of Pads, Rings (see Map Components), Portals, User Coins, Monsters, Text, Keys and Fire. All Decorations (3 tabs) These tabs contain most of the small decorations, usually placed on jump rings, such as shapes and letters. *The first of these tabs contains decorations that would be mostly placed on the ground, complementing the thorns. *The second contains decorations that would be more likely used on gameplay elements, like blocks and orbs. *The third contains rhythm decorations. They are special as they pulsate to the beat of the song. Some also serve as markers to indicate which way to go. Sawblades ''' This tab contains all sawblades and sawblade-based decorations to complement them. '''Level FX This tab contains all in-game effects, such as color changers, triggers, transition effects, ghost trail toggling, and start positions. These options are important to creating physical changes to the objects in your level, for example moving objects, or changing the background color. Triggers can be set to "Touch Triggered", which is only activated when the player goes over it, or 'Spawn Triggered', which will be triggered by the 'Spawn' trigger. Note that all triggers require the selection of a group ID that it is assigned to, otherwise they will not have any use. Make sure the objects you want for the desired effect have a distinct group ID. *Move: This trigger creates moving objects. You can edit how the object moves in the x- and y-axes, and even if it should follow the player. You can also alter the time it takes to move and how it moves into place. *Pulse: This will make certain objects flash a certain color briefly. You can customize the color and transition times of the flashing and fading, among others. *Alpha: This will change the opacity of objects, making it possible for them to be "invisible", but still interactable. They can be set to fade slowly or disappear almost instantly, depending on the options set. *Toggle: This is similar to Alpha, but besides making the objects invisible, it also removes their effect on the player (e.g. spikes on this function will be harmless). This function takes on two colors in the level editor: when it is set to deactivate a group, it appears red; when it is set to activate a group, it appears green. *Spawn: This is used to activate a set of triggers simultaneously if they are marked as 'Spawn Triggered'. Note that the triggers themselves should be assigned a group for this spawn trigger to act on. *Start Position: Re-positions the icon starting position elsewhere. Editing a start position can determine the icon's attributes including forms or portal effects. Placing a starting position ahead of another will override any existing ones. Note that you cannot verify a level if it has a start position. It is for building purposes only. *Player Trail: This enables a shadowing trail of your icons behind you as you play. The trail is the same colour as your primary colour, and you can choose to enable or disable this. *Transition Blocks: These blocks are used to change how the level transitions when playing in practice/normal mode. These are: * No transition. * Blocks will appear moving downwards and disappear moving upwards. * Blocks will appear moving upwards and disappear moving downwards. * Blocks will appear moving to the right and disappear moving from the right. * Blocks will appear moving to the left and disappear moving from the left. * Blocks will shrink to the left and grow from the right. * Blocks will grow to the right and shrink from the left. * Blocks will implode in front of you and explode behind you. * Blocks will explode in front of you and implode behind you. * Blocks will appear by moving inwards from the top and bottom and disappear by moving outwards from the bottom and top. * Blocks will appear by moving outwards from the top and bottom and disappear by moving inwards from the bottom and top. Custom Here, you can make new custom objects that will be used later to ease future level building. You can create a custom object by selecting a group of objects and hitting the green plus symbol. To delete a custom object, select it in the build tab and hut the red minus symbol. Note that a maximum of 100 objects can be selected as a custom object. Identical custom objects can be used between two different level. |-| Edit Selection Tab= There are 18 available edit tools. After selecting an object you'd like to edit (or selecting multiple using the swipe tool), tap the buttons to edit the object. * The four tools indicated with one arrow move your selection 5 pixels in the direction indicated. * The four tools indicated with two arrows move your selection one block in the direction indicated. * The four tools indicated with three arrows move your selection five blocks in the direction selected. * The four tools indicated with one smaller arrow move your selection 1 pixel in the direction indicated * The two tools that show arrows in both direction indicate that it will mirror the selection in the direction it points. * The six tools with circular arrows rotate the selection either clockwise or counterclockwise, either by 90 degrees, 45 degrees, or in some cases any degree. * The tool that reads 'scale' scales the object's size, from 0.5x to 2.0x its original size. |-| Delete Selection Tab= The delete tab deletes any selected object by pressing the trash button. If you would like to delete all objects of a certain kind, select the object and press the "delete all" button. Other delete options include: * Start Pos: Deletes all start positions in the level. * Static: Only static blocks that the player can touch will be deleted. * Details: Deletes only decorations. |-| The Working Tools include the Swipe, Rotate, Free Move and Snap Buttons, and are located on the bottom-right of the level editor. By default, these buttons are green, but when selected they turn blue. Note that these four buttons do different things while the build, edit, or delete tabs are selected. |-| Swipe= If the swipe button is selected, different actions will occur depending on whether you are using the build, edit, or delete tab. *If swipe is disabled, attempting to swipe on the screen will move the map instead of affecting level elements; provided, of course, that none of the other Working Assist Tools are selected. *If in the build tab, only if an object to build is selected, swiping across the screen will cause that object to rapidly fill the screen as you swipe under your finger or mouse cursor. It is normally used to make large walls of blocks. *If in the edit tab, swiping creates a green outlined box that will select any elements in the box. *If in the delete tab, swiping across the screen will rapidly delete any objects under your finger or mouse cursor. |-| Rotate= Whenever objects are selected, a large circle outline with a small green filled circle will appear above the centers of the objects. By dragging this green circle you can rotate the objects to any angle. *This does not work with all objects, static blocks and variants can only be rotated at 90 degree and 45 degree angles. The rotation circles will not appear. |-| Free Move= Whenever objects are selected, you can drag those objects to place them at other locations instead of using copy and paste. |-| Snap= This is only in effect when "Free Move" is activated. When dragging objects, using "Free Move" with "Snap" enabled will snap the object to the nearest grid space instead of using the edit tool to manually do so. Note that it does not work on rotated objects. |-| The Edit Tools include the Copy, Paste, Edit Object, Edit Group and De-Select butons, located on the right of the level editor. When an object is selected, these buttons will be available for use, aiding the user in their level creation. Copy and Paste= Using the Copy and Paste buttons with an object selected will allow you to take a selection highlighted by the edit tool and copy it it elsewhere. When copied, it saves the object's color, orientation and size. *Using the Copy + Paste button (yellow) will duplicate the object and place it in the same location as the first copy. From there, you can use the edit tab to move it how you would like. *The Copy button (blue) stores your selection, as well as its color, orientation and size in the game's memory, until you click the Paste button (pink). When paste is pressed, the same selection will appear at the center of your screen. From there, you can use the edit tab to move it how you would like. Your selection will not be saved if you exit out of the level editor, however. Use custom objects to permanently save an object. |-| Edit Object= Using the Edit Object button (pink) with an object selected will make a group of options for that object appear in a pop-up box. These options will differ depending on the object selected: *Selecting blocks, slabs, outlines, slopes, obstacles, 3-D objects, background triggers and decorations will bring up color options for the object. Some objects will have two colour options, named 'Base' and 'Detail'. *Selecting other triggers, such as move, pulse or start position will bring up settings for that object, such as the targeted group ID. *Jump rings, pads and portals cannot be selected with 'Edit Object'. |-| Edit Group= Using the Edit Group button (orange) with an object selected will make a group of options for that object appear in a pop-up box: *Editor Layer, Editor Layer 2: These will modify the object's layer only shown in the level editor. *Z Order: This option allows you to change the layer of objects in the level, with a lower value meaning the object will be further back, and a higher value meaning the object will be further to the front. Make sure that Z Layer below is correct. Note that some objects cannot be layered, such as user coins. *Add Group ID: This 'groups' certain objects together for use with the triggers or to ease level building. In Update 2.0, the system was enhanced to allow multiple groups per object. The box below will show the groups that a certain object is part of. To add a group ID to a level, select a group ID number, and press the 'add' button to add it to a box below. To remove a group ID, press it in the box. You can also choose "Next Free" to select the next available group ID that has not been used before in the map. *Z Layer: Changes the object's layer relative to the player. The selections given are 'Bottom', 'Middle', 'Top' and 'Default'. *Don't Fade: Prevents the object from fading when it enters or exits the screen. *Group Parent: For custom objects, this will make the object selected the "parent" or centre of the group. |-| De-Select= Using the De-Select button (green) with an object selected will de-select that object. Its highlighted green shade will change back to its regular chosen color. |-| Pause Options By pausing the level editor, it appears with a range of different options to aid you in building your level. |-| Center Tabs= *Resume: Leaves the pause menu and returns back to the level editor. *Save and Play: Saves your level and plays your level normally. *Save and Exit: Saves your level and leaves the pause menu back to the level menu. *Exit: Leaves the pause menu back to the level menu. It will ask you if you wish to save your progress. |-| Side Checklist= *Preview Mode: Allows you to see the full level complete with colors, trigger actions and transitions. *Show Ground: Enables/Disables ground texture in the level editor. *Grid on Top: Enables/Disables triggers' blue lines in front of other level objects. *Show Grid: Enables/Disables checkered grid in the level editor. *Show Object Info: Enables/Disables color channel and Z Layer in the top left when an object is selected. *Effect Lines: Enables/Disables triggers' blue lines. *Follow Player: Enables/Disables screen following player when playing level in test play. *Playtest Music: Enables/Disables level music being played in background while in the level editor. *Ignore Damage: Enables/Disables contact with object when playing in test play. |-| Other Features= *Object Limit: Shows the amount of objects used in a level. The maximum amount of objects that can be used is 30000. *Length: Shows the length of a level, as well as its time in minutes and seconds. *Music Guidelines: Enables/Disables music guidelines shown in the level editor. *Help: Takes the user to Boomlings.com for more information on level creation. *Options: Allows the user to choose the amount of buttons per row when using the creation tools. *Reset Unused: Resets all unused color channels. This will make those channels available as 'next free'. *Uncheck Portals: All portals will be unchecked in the level editor. |-| Trivia *A level will only be verified if the level is completed in normal mode with all user coins collected. *There are five kinds of lengths in a custom level, being Tiny, Short, Medium, Long, and XL. *The only way to transfer objects between two levels is to select that object and make it a custom object. *If you click the "Help" button on the custom music screen, there is an example ID (568699), which is the song "Hexagon Force" by Waterflame. External Links *Geometry Dash Editor Guide Gallery File:LevelEditorOriginal.png|The Level Editor in Update 1.6 File:LevelEditorGuideOriginal.png||The original level editor File:LevelEditorGuide1.9.png|Level Editor in Update 1.9 LevelEditorGuide2.0.png|The Level editor in Update 2.0 Category:Features